


亡灵城档案处的古怪一天 Strange Day in the Archive, City of the Dead

by honeyscore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: "If there's no one left in the living world to remember you, you disappear from this world. " - Hector, Coco





	亡灵城档案处的古怪一天 Strange Day in the Archive, City of the Dead

在亡灵城的市政塔里，比起其它办事部门，生前档案处是个相对冷清的地方。这可能和它的主要职能有关，它负责存储和整理亡灵们生前的档案，包括完整的人生经历和详实的死亡记录，亡灵们只需要提交一份简单的申请表，就可以自由查阅生前的一切资料。这就是问题所在——谁会不记得自己生前的故事，或者自己是怎么死的？大家都记得这个，而且可比档案处要记得的详细多了，没什么要查的；因此，档案处一直都是塔里最寒酸、最不受重视、最犄角旮旯的那个部门，它坐落在第十六层，只有一个昏暗的大屋子和一个年轻的小职员，小职员名叫菲力，几星期前才上岗，现在还在实习期，除了一本破旧的办事手册之外没受到任何跟档案处相关的培训，按照人事处的那位主任的话说，“放心，没人来这破地方办事，你最重要的任务就是看好档案柜里的那些文件，以防有爱波瑞吉溜进来，把它们叼走撕着玩儿。”

她说得没错，在入职后的这几十天里，菲力连一张查档申请表都没发出去。不过这也是好事，他本来就不是擅长跟人打交道的性格，一个人呆在办公室里也挺自在的，他可以专心地读书，画画，听他最爱的乡村民谣，无忧无虑、自由自在，没有任何压力，任何干扰……

“喂！”

菲力猛地扯开耳机，险些从靠椅上跌下来。有人在敲门吗，还是他幻听了？耳机里在播放金斯顿三人组的那首《古怪的一天》*，刚才正巧播到了其中一段人声独白，也许只是他听错——

“有没有人？”伴随这声叫喊的是一阵粗暴的敲门声，“上面那人是在糊弄我玩吗，到底有没有这个什么档案处的？”

“有、有！等一下……”

菲力一猛子弹起，抬腿就想直接跨过桌子，结果重重地绊了一跤，差点把自己的脚踝骨给撇飞了。他连滚带爬地冲过去开门，外面的家伙正打算重新敲门，这下直接狠狠地敲在了菲力的颧骨上，两个人同时痛得大叫——

“我的手指！！！”

“我的脸！！！”

菲力哀叫着睁开眼睛，没看到骷髅脸，倒是看到了一顶骇人的大头盔，头盔下露出一双黄褐色的眼睛，眼睛的主人冲菲力愤怒地大叫：“你是个骷髅，你已经没脸了！”

菲力委屈地揉了揉自己的颧骨，他不太服气，但没敢顶嘴，他才死了不到半年，是个很年轻的亡灵，常常忘记自己现在是一副没肉没皮的骨头架子。他退回屋里，让访客进来，这家伙个头不算高，但气呼呼的样子很有气势，再加上他戴了一顶残破的硕大头盔，穿了一身烧得焦黑的臃肿盔甲，浑身的骨头都在里面撞得伶仃咣当的，很是可怖。菲力打起精神走回桌子边，手忙脚乱地把自己的随身听和耳机藏进抽屉，抽屉里还有一沓落了灰的空白查档申请表，他正要去拿，只听到那人沙哑的破锣嗓子又从头盔底下响了起来：“这里就你一个？”

“是的。”菲力点点头，不知道还应该说些什么，要自我介绍吗？要说“欢迎”吗？但对方的大眼珠子就那么朝他瞪着，瞪得他瞬间舌头打结，半天没憋出一句“上午好”，他不知道这人为什么这么怒气冲冲的，难道把这里误认成投诉处了？

“这就是档案处？”对方环顾四周，语气很是嫌弃，“哼，死人的地方就是寒酸。”

“你不也是死……”

菲力轻轻嘟囔了一句，好在几乎没出声，不然那人肯定又要发火。他抽出一张申请表递过去，但对方没接，甚至很疑惑的模样，“这是啥？”

“查档申请表。”菲力更疑惑了，“你不是来查阅你的档案的吗？”

“什么？不不不，不是，我才不是来查那个的。我是来查那家伙到底是谁的，查一查到底是哪个婊子养的还他妈记得我。”

“……啥？”

“啥什么啥，听不懂话还是怎么？我说了，我是来查到底是什么人到现在还记着我，弄得我被困在这个鬼地方——字面意义上的鬼地方——搞得我没办法彻底消失的！”

菲力这下是真的听不懂了，人事处主任没告诉他档案处还有这项职责……等等，有哪个亡灵会嫌自己还被活着的人记得……

“你要是敢告诉我‘对不起先生，我这里不负责这个’，我就把你的头盖骨摘下来，扔到桥下的沟里，你试试。我告诉你，我已经够理智、够礼貌了，我先去找了问讯处，问他们哪儿能查，他们说让我去灵坛监控室问问，我去灵坛监控室，那儿的人让我去找海关，我去了海关，那儿说不知道、不清楚，让我去祝福与诅咒管理办公室，我又去了祝福与诅咒管理办公室，那儿干脆就是空的，连个值班看门的人都没有，最后还是个清洁工告诉我他们全体休假，我要是有意见就去投诉处，然后我去了投诉处，投诉处告诉我档案处应该可以查这个，所以我就来了，小伙子，你再考虑下你这儿到底能不能查，如果不能查，我不介意帮忙把你这儿拆了。”

菲力大气都不敢出，过了好半天才悄悄咽了一口唾沫。他怀疑这家伙生前一定不是个好人，可能是个流氓，或者是个罪犯，只有流氓或者罪犯才能这么擅长吓唬人，如果他还活着，还有肾脏和膀胱的话，大概已经被吓尿裤子了。

“所以，到底能不能查？”

“能，能查！”他忙不迭地点头，把申请表塞回抽屉，“我、我得先看一下，先生，你先坐下，我看一看办事手册……”

对方拉过角落里的椅子，毫不客气地坐下来，二郎腿一跷、俩胳膊一端，十足一副查不到就没完的架势。菲力拉开抽屉，扒拉出那本办事手册，他将它摊开在桌上，用胳膊挡着，努力不让桌对面的人看清楚它书脊和书页都快要分家了的破烂样子，入职那天他草草翻看过手册，因为实在太破旧了，他根本没认真看，就把它塞进了抽屉。

“所以，先生，你为什么要查这个呢？”他一边对照着目录翻找，一遍试图拖延时间，“从来没有人——”

“关你屁事，帮我查就是了。”

菲力低着头瘪瘪嘴，小心翼翼地翻了个白眼。目录里看起来并没有哪一条是对得上的，他猜测投诉处只是为了把这家伙打发走，才随口胡说，说什么档案处能查，反正谁都看不上档案处，不怕得罪档案处，他越想越沮丧，翻弄手册的动作也越来越敷衍了事，就在他快要翻到最后一页的时候，桌对面的家伙突然又开口：

“所以，这事到底是个什么原理？”

“抱歉，你说什么？”

不是菲力没听清问题，是对方的语气突然变了，没了先前那股蛮横又凶恶的调子，更多的是困惑，还有一丝被极力掩饰的挫败，“我问你这事到底是怎么规定的，这整套‘只要被记得就不会最终死亡’的破规矩，什么才算是‘被记得’？有没有一个量化标准？我活了快五十岁，经历过那么多人，难道只要随便一个对我还有点印象，我他妈就必须得被困在这鬼地方？这都什么逻辑？”

“呃，说老实话，我也不是很清楚这个、这个具体的定义，先生。”菲力抓了抓脑袋，结结巴巴地组织措辞，“我相信这个应该是归立法部门管的，要不你去——”赶在对方横眉竖眼地冲他嚷嚷之前，他赶紧住了嘴，把话题拽回来，“不过、不过我听我太爷爷提起过这个，我记得他和他的那帮工友聊过，反正就是，不是对你有点印象就算是‘记得’，不仅要记得你，好像还要，还要想你……”

“‘想我’？”对方眉骨高高挑起，“什么乱七八糟的，到底是‘记得’还是‘想’？”

菲力又把头埋低下去，他有点庆幸那家伙戴了顶遮住嘴巴的头盔，不然他肯定会被他的唾沫星子溅了满脸（好像骷髅的嘴里还长着唾液腺似的），“总之就是，是那种在乎的记得，不是那种，‘噢，你说那个谁呀？对对对，我似乎有点印象，我记得……’，不是那种记得，那种应该不算数。我太爷爷高中时有个同学，有钱人家的阔少爷，家里人出意外死光了，给他留下一大笔遗产，他后半生带着哥们到处挥霍，结交过一大堆女朋友，后来得肺炎去世，来到这里，按理说应该有好多人都记得他，毕竟他请那些人一起喝酒、赌马，一起去欧洲度假，还留下那么多风流债，我太爷爷以为他会是他们高中同学中在亡灵城停留最久的一个，结果你知道吗，那个人还没呆几天，就突然消失了，不见了。没人记得他，没人真的‘记得’他。”

他说了老半天才停下，但这次没有被粗暴地打断，也没有被恶狠狠地责骂，那家伙托着下巴骨望向屋子角落，与先前那副德性相比，显得出奇的沉默。菲力略微放松了点儿，他趴在桌上，装模作样地把办事手册拨回目录页，重新开始翻，虽然脸对着书页，但眼珠却不由地往前方转，一个疑问在他心头浮现，他不太敢问，又好奇得要命，挣扎了片刻后，他终于忍不住开口：“先生，我能不能问你一个问题？”

对方抬眼望向他，心不在焉地点了点头。

“你看起来好像挺不高兴的，关于有人还记得你这回事。为什么？”

“怎么，我非得高兴？”

“不、不是这个意思，我只是觉得……我还从来没遇到过哪个亡灵不希望自己被记得的，先生。大家都生怕自己被彻底忘了，然后就得从这儿消失，去到不知什么地方的地方去了。”

“这地方有什么好的，值得我赖在这儿不想走？”

菲力这可就不服气了，“这里当然好了！你还没彻底消失，你还记得活着时的事情，还可以跟已经死去的人团聚……而且你每年还有机会回去，回到生者的世界去看望他们，呃，虽然不同节日风俗的规定不太一样，这要看你的家人信的是哪——”

“我没家人。”

“呃？一个都没有了？”

“没了。”对方双手抱到头盔后面，对这话题毫不在意似的，“没见过我老爹，听我妈说是死了。我妈应该也早死了，上一次见到她还是十多年前，连土豆沙拉都咽不下去了，食道癌，吃奶油蘑菇汤吃的，她就喜欢趁它们烫嘴的时候吃，我记得小时候有次惹她发火，她直接把喝了一半的汤泼到我脑袋上，差点把我头皮给烫脱，他妈的那么烫，我真纳闷她那舌头和喉咙是怎么长的。”

话音刚落他就笑了，好像说的不是他自己，而是从电视上的室内喜剧里看来的荒唐桥段似的，菲力真不知道这怎么能笑得出来，菲力的妈妈是世界上最温柔的女人，别说往他头上泼滚烫的奶油汤了，哪怕只是一气之下不小心说了句重话，妈妈也会立刻后悔地捂住嘴，然后蹲下揽住他，抱住他道歉的。

“那你的孩子呢？”

“没孩子。”

“妻子？”

“没有。”

“那……那朋友或者同事呢，总该有还记挂着你的人吧？”

“朋友就算了，同事？”那家伙干巴巴地笑了一声，也不知道是在嘲讽他自己，还是在嘲讽这个问题，“我的‘同事’大多跟我一样，都到这个鬼地方来了。记挂着我的人……恨我的人算不算？”

“恨你？”菲力还没来得及疑惑为什么他的同事也都死了，“他们为什么恨你？”

“呃，让我想想为什么……为什么，为什么恨我来着？为什么……噢，是的，因为我弄丢了他们同伙的小命，怎么样，你觉得这个算得上理由吗？”

看那家伙脸上的笑，菲力先是跟着笑了一下，随后逐渐僵硬，意识到了对方不是在开玩笑，“你……你……你杀过人？？”

“嗯，恐怕是杀过。”

“为、为、为什么要杀人？！”

“因、因、因为我就是干那一行的？”

菲力把手册重重合上，从桌子后头“噌”一下站起来，他生前是个又瘦又高的细条男孩，只不过严重驼背，现在死了，变成一副高耸的骨头架子，椅子上的来客不得不仰起头，才能看清楚他那双纯真眼珠里的厌恶与鄙夷：“所以你是个杀人犯*！你谋杀别人！”

“没错，你的用词很恰当。”

“杀人犯！”

“说点我不知道的吧？”

“你、你……你个无耻的杀手！魔鬼！你下地狱去吧！”

“没呀，你看我不是来这儿了吗，这是地狱吗，不像啊？”

“杀人犯！王八蛋！”菲力骂得那么竭力，都快要结巴了，“混球！杂种！人渣！”

“差不多就得了，小伙子。”对方比划了一个意在安抚他的手势，完美地起到了反作用，菲力倾身抓住他的上臂骨，把他从椅子上揪起来，接着狠狠一推，直接推到了后方的门上，他的头颅和头盔都一起撞掉了，把地板砸得咣咣两声响，这还不解气，菲力又扯着嗓子喊了一句，“我不帮杀人犯办事，你滚开！”

那家伙显然是被弄了个措手不及，因为基于他接下来的身手判断，要不是一切发生得太快，菲力的这把推搡对他根本构不成威胁：他从门边站起，冷静地弯腰捡起自己的颅骨和头盔，先把头盔套好，再整个卡回自己脖子上。菲力依然愤怒地喘着粗气，明摆着不会示弱，那家伙前一秒还在提裤子，下一秒就三步并作两步地飞扑向菲力，一脚踹中他的髋骨，又趁他吃痛弯腰的瞬间掐住了他的脖子，另一只手伸到后面，抓着他后脊梁骨狠狠摁到桌上，把他压制得动弹不得、吼声连连。

“放开我，混蛋！”菲力的两条胳膊骨在背后拼命扭动，但怎么也扭不开，“放开我，我是不会帮你的，死也不会！”

“小蠢货，你倒是再死一个给我看看！”

“救命啊，我这有个杀人犯！救命！唔——”

菲力刚嚎出两嗓子，就被抓着脑壳往桌面上一敲，敲得天旋地转、头晕眼花，没力气再嚎了。强烈的怒火在晕眩中消退了一些，恐惧开始浮现……但他不会示弱的，他绝不会向一个手上有血债的可耻杀手示弱，就算那家伙决定把他的骨头一根根拆开，全部丢进河里，大不了他自己慢慢重组就是……

“随你的便吧，反正我是绝对不会帮你的！”他努力镇定下来，试图让自己听上去一点也不怕，“我不帮杀人犯！”

他被摁在桌子上，看不到从后面揪着他的那家伙此刻是什么神态表情。屋子里一时变得很安静，安静得近乎空旷，菲力咬紧牙关，准备好就要被这个变态杀人狂拆成二百零六块骨头，结果背后突然一松，他被放开了。

“听我说，小子——”没等他反应过来，那家伙就跳到了门口，以防他逃跑，“我知道你不想帮我，你讨厌杀人犯，杀人犯应该下地狱，可以，没问题，我都同意。我们之间没有私人恩怨，别介意刚才的事，现在你先听我说，就一句，听我说完这一句你再决定，行吗？”

菲力扶着桌面重新站直，一边揉自己被踹得生疼的后脊梁骨，一边满腹狐疑地望着他。

“听着，你觉得我没资格来这个地方，对吗？你觉得我配不上，很好，就是这样，我刚巧也不想在这个地方待下去了，我们俩有着共同的目标，你看出来了吗？”

听起来似乎没错……

“如果你愿意帮我，帮我找到那个还记得我的人是谁，我就有机会去想办法让那人把我忘了，然后彻底从这个地方消失，去下地狱或者什么之类的，你说对不对？”

对方的语调变得异常轻柔起来，两手还不停瞎比划，像是在专心致志地哄小孩，就怕他听不明白，这反倒让菲力再次心生疑问——他到底是不是真的杀人犯？

“你不会是骗我的吧？”

“骗你？我骗你干嘛？”

“我怎么知道……为了让我帮你，所以编出这一套什么杀人的瞎话来？”

“你他妈——”

那家伙立刻提高了音量，抬手捂着脸低吼了一声，又转身对着墙壁踹了一脚，借此阻止自己再冲过去把菲力暴揍一顿。焦躁和挫败似乎就快要把他给摧垮了，他无奈地摘下头盔，疲惫地叹了口气，沉默了好一会儿才重新转过来，指着屋子另一侧的档案柜对菲力说：“听好了，我的名字叫布洛克·朗姆洛，‘布 洛 克 朗 姆 洛’，两年前死的，你去查我的档案，去查吧。快去！”

最后这声响雷般的命令太过突然，把菲力吓得忍不住打了个哆嗦。他不想听从这家伙的指示，但还是被好奇心驱使着走向档案柜，开始按照姓名的首字母组合翻找档案。塔里各部门的数据早就数字化了，档案处是唯一还在使用纸质资料的办公室，好在朗姆洛的死亡日期并不久远，菲力很快就查到了。

“替你省省力气：直接看我的死因，然后翻一下我死之前那几年，就行了。”

那家伙不是在骗他，一点都不。菲力吃力地浏览着那些记录，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，他每翻看一页，都难以置信地抬起头望那人一眼——“死因：在人群密集的露天市场发动自杀式爆炸；死前一年：爆炸两起，谋杀三人；死前二年：谋杀五人；死前三年：谋杀……”

“现在告诉我，我是不是在骗你？”

“不是。”菲力合上档案，牙齿有点打颤，不是出于恐惧，而是骤然没顶的仇视，“没有骗我。”

“那么现在你可以开始帮我了吗？”

菲力把档案塞回柜子，努力保持理智和冷静。他走到自己的办公桌后面，思考了片刻，毫无疑问他希望这家伙消失，最好立刻、马上、眼前这一秒就消失，但问题是，就算帮他找到了到底是什么人还在记着他，他又能怎么办呢？似乎看穿了菲力的疑惑，朗姆洛跨到他的桌前，语调近乎恳切：“听着，我也不确定下一步该怎么做，就算我真的搞清楚了是谁还记得我……但你看，这个亡灵城的存在本身就够诡异的了，这么神奇的地方，我相信肯定有什么魔法巫术，能让记得我的人把我给忘了，或者切断这种联系之类的，肯定有，但如果我连是谁都不知道，就真的没希望了，不是吗？”

菲力不想点头，不是因为这番解释很牵强，纯粹是因为他现在很仇视这家伙。仇视归仇视，理智告诉他这家伙说得不无道理，如果真能帮上这个忙，没准就真的间接拨快了这家伙彻底从亡灵城消失的倒计时。

“好吧，我看看有什么是我可以做的。”他硬梆梆地告知道，“给我点时间，不要催我。”

“当然！你慢慢来，我不催你，慢慢来，小子……你叫什么名字？”

菲力不吭声，他不想把自己的名字告诉杀人犯。他坐回到办公桌后面，重新翻开办事手册，虽然不抱太大希望，但鉴于他之前并没有认真看，或许漏过了什么有用的东西。等等，好像还真的有……

“找到了？”

朗姆洛凑到他跟前，把自己的骷髅脑袋也挤到了手册上面。菲力一手推开他，一手指着书页上的某段话默读了起来，朗姆洛显然很想催他，又不敢催他，只能像个多动症患者似的用脚趾骨不停叩击地面。

“停下，你打扰到我了。”

朗姆洛咬了咬牙，脚不再乱动，没老实一会儿，手指又闲不住地开始轻敲桌面，刚敲了三五下，菲力就拿起小台灯往他手上挥，“停下！”

“我又没催你！”朗姆洛气得直跳，“你查你的就是了！”

菲力瞪他一眼，重新打开手册，接着刚才那段话往下默念，念完后又根据注解翻到另一页，再翻到另一页，他越翻越入神，越翻眼睛越亮，直到最后突然把手册一关，拉开椅子就往外走，“跟我来。”

“你找到办法了？”

“不确定，得去试试。”菲力已经走出老远，一回头发现那家伙还没动弹，“快跟上来呀，愣着干嘛？”

朗姆洛冲着门把手的方向一指，“不打算锁门了，小子？”

菲力把脑袋一拍，赶紧从裤兜里掏出钥匙，一溜烟小跑过去。朗姆洛跨出门，站在旁边等他，他不知怎么有点紧张，半天都没对准锁眼，朗姆洛端着胳膊往墙壁上一靠，歪着脑袋看他：“你紧张什么？”

“我没有紧张。”

“不紧张你手抖什么？”

菲力哼了一声，忙活半天，总算把钥匙插进去了。锁好后他转头就走，也不管朗姆洛跟在他屁股后头问，“你是不是有点怕我？”

“我才不怕你，我只是讨厌你。”

“我看你就是怕我。”

“好吧，我是有点怕你，真奇怪，我为什么要怕一个杀人犯呢！”

“好好好，是我多嘴，我不问了，随便你怕不怕。我们这是去哪？”

“跟我走就是了。”

他们搭乘升降梯来到一楼大厅，走旋转楼梯上到北侧的副塔楼，换乘另一个更大更快的升降梯。朗姆洛的穿戴一路上吸引了无数目光，特别是在空间狭小的升降梯里，好几名穿着套装的女士都盯着他的头盔和胸甲看，他不仅不害臊，还凶巴巴地问了一句“看什么看？”，女士们立刻转开目光，装作他并不存在一样。

“你为什么还穿成这样？”出了升降梯，走在前面领路的菲力不解地回头问他，“明明有可以免费领新衣服的地方，你没去领过？”

“那些衣服都太难看了。”

“哪里难看了！”

“那还不难看？”

“至少没你这身破烂难看！”

“这才不是破烂呢。”朗姆洛掸了掸肩甲上的灰尘，“你要是看到它被烧坏之前的样子，肯定求我借你穿一穿。”

“我才不穿杀人犯的衣服！”

“你是爱上‘杀人犯’这个词了还是怎么着，一次两次不够，说个没完了？”

“原来你也会觉得羞耻啊？我还以为你觉得这名头很光荣呢！”

“这个词比较没辨识度，我个人比较偏爱别的说法，比如‘交叉骨’，看，就是这个标志。”

他用指头戳了戳自己胸甲上的图案，有一大半都已经被烧得发黑了，仅剩的那部分根本看不出形状，真不明白他在得意个什么劲。菲力故意不接他的茬，但心里冒出了一个新疑问，“所以，你就是穿着这一身被炸死的？”

“是啊。”回答得还真干脆。

“档案上的用词是‘自杀式爆炸’。你为什么要自杀？”

“为什么不呢？”

这算什么话？虽然菲力知道并不是每个人都像他一样，曾拥有美好而充满希望的人生，但对于这种不把生命当回事的态度，他怎么都难以理解。

“因为只要活着，就还有无数的可能性；但如果死了，就什么可能性都没有了。”

“谁说的，不是还来了这破地方吗？”

“不许说这里的坏话！”菲力气急败坏握紧了拳头，好半天才冷静下来，“你知道我的意思，我是说在那个世界的可能性。不止是可能性，还有人，有我们在乎的人，或者在乎我们的人，如果死了，就再也见不到他们，不能和他们在一起了。”

从那双黄褐色的混浊眼珠里，菲力果然看出了一丝不屑，还有几分嘲讽，但嘲讽的矛头似乎不是指向菲力的，而是指向他自己，或者什么菲力不明白的东西的，他近乎豁达地冷笑了一声，摘下头盔挠了挠眼窝，“这么……这么新鲜的人生观，真不知道是令人怀念还是讨人嫌。我觉得是讨人嫌。”

“杀人犯当然不会懂了。”

“你这算不算是歧视？我觉得你这是歧视。”

“你活该被歧视！”菲力抻长了脖子低吼，“就应该歧视死你！”

“冷静点吧，你要是敢碰我一根手指头，我就去告你‘仇恨犯罪’。”

“只许你去伤害别人，不许别人伤害伤害你？”

“你都懂什么叫伤害啊，小子？”朗姆洛一把将头盔卡在菲力的颅骨上，“给你一巴掌？还是再狠点儿，揍断你的鼻梁？”他忽然拆下自己那张焦黑的胸甲，露出两排光秃秃的肋骨，“看见这道沟没？子弹削出来的。还有这儿，你看像什么，像小猫爪子挠的，是吗？这是刀伤，捅进去砍着骨头了，就能弄成这样。再瞧瞧这个——”

他歪过头颅，用手指向自己的天灵盖，“这有一块凹下去了，你猜怎么弄的？我帮你想想可能是怎么弄的，棒球棍，撬棍？都不对，是他妈的一座大楼砸的，不骗你，一座大楼照着我后脑勺塌下来，带不带劲，嗯？你说带不带劲？”

“带劲”不是菲力会选择的形容词，他只觉得可怕，觉得荒谬，他没看出这有什么可骄傲的，他所接受的教育告诉他伤痕算不得勋章，暴力也远非力量，“别炫耀了，我不会觉得你多么厉害的！”

“谁他妈在炫耀？我只是想告诉你，这世界上有的事你以为你懂，你以为你知道它是什么，实际上你屁都不懂，你都是在幻想。”

“别自以为是了，我没打过架、没伤过人，不代表我不知道那是什么感觉，而且我懂得尊重别人的生命，懂得要珍惜我自己的生命，而你不懂，这就是我们俩的区别！”

“是吗，你都珍惜出什么名堂来了，珍惜得跟我这种人到了同一个鬼地方？”

“你知道什么，我才不用向你证明我是怎么珍惜自己的生命的，反正你也体会不到。”

“是的，我体会不到，我承认这世界上有我永远体会不到的事，而你不承认，这才是我们俩的区别，你这蠢蛋小子，这才是我们俩之间真正的区别。”朗姆洛从他头上拽走头盔，差点把他的上颌骨给剐断了，“我们这是在往哪走？这路线怎么看着眼熟，等等，我他妈来过这儿，这不是那个欠操的‘祝福与诅咒管理办公室’吗？“

“快进去。”

“你逗谁玩呢？”朗姆洛两手叉起腰，“我不是跟你说了我之前就来过这儿吗，他们今天根本没人——”

菲力压根没听他啰嗦，小心地推开门走了进去，他气得想打人，又找不着谁能打，干脆往自己的大腿骨上不轻不重地擂了一拳，才跟着菲力进了屋。这屋子也不算太大，但比档案处气派多了，几排长桌子两侧各摆了五六个工位，每个工位都配了电脑，菲力在其中一台前面坐下，从裤兜掏出自己的实习卡，实习期的第一周他被派往各个办公室过轮岗，希望当时给他开通的临时权限还没被撤销……

“耶！”他兴奋地打了个没响的响指，“现在来让我看看……”

朗姆洛从旁边拖过一把办公椅，面朝靠背地跨坐上去，“这里真能找到？”

“没法直接找，因为没有这个数据，但或许可以用‘间接手段’排查出来。”

“什么‘间接手段’？”

“一会儿你就知道了，”菲力握着鼠标一通狂点，“后台主页在哪来着，噢在这……临时员工登录……日志查询……类别……祝福与诅咒历史日志，没错，就是它了……”

“什么意思？”朗姆洛眯起眼，“我们查这个干嘛？”

“我听说祝福与诅咒过去也是归档案处管的，因为都是我们生前相关的资料，后来才被单独分了——”

“是是是，然后呢？它能帮得上我？”

“每一条祝福和诅咒，都是由两个关键数据组成的，一是事件，二是人物。比如说‘出生祝福’，你知道出生祝福是什么吧？”

“你一副这是常识的样子，我都不好意思说我不知道了。”

菲力才不信能有什么让这家伙不好意思呢，“简单来说就是，当一位妈妈成功生下了她的孩子，并且亲吻了孩子的额头，或者对着他笑了，这个孩子就得到了‘出生’祝福。”

“行了，懂了。然后呢？”

“在这条祝福里，事件是‘出生/得到亲吻或微笑’，人物是‘妈妈’，这两个关键信息加起来才构成完整的祝福，因此每一条祝福的日志，都包含这两个信息，诅咒也是一样的。”

“一定是人物，不可能是动物？踹了路边野狗一脚这种事难道就不算诅咒？”

“你踹过小狗狗？！”

“谁踹过小狗狗？？？”朗姆洛勃然大怒，“只有人渣中的人渣才会踹狗！”

“那你干嘛问我？？”

“我就是举个例子好不好！！！”

“举个例子，哼……”菲力很是怀疑地瞥了他一眼，“动物应该不算，至少我从来没听说过和动物有关的祝福和诅咒。以后等我升职了，或者调任到更有话语权的部门，我会建议他们把动物也算进去——”

“就你小子还想升职调任？我的天，那个破办公室还没让你认清现实？”

“做人是要有梦想的！”

“为了什么，等着它破灭吗？”

“你的梦想会破灭，不代表所有人的都会！”

菲力这只是气话，根本没过脑子就脱口而出了，但从朗姆洛脸上的表情来看，竟然像是被戳到了痛点。总算也在斗嘴皮子上占了上风，菲力得意地在他肩膀上一推，“哈哈哈，被我说中了吧？”

“说中个头，少跟我扯废话，刚才说到哪了？”朗姆洛忙着转移话题，“每条祝福和诅咒都包括事件和人物的信息，然后呢，你打算怎么做？”

“我想把它们全部查出来，然后整理成统一格式，忽略事件，过滤出所有人物信息，统计每个名字的出现频率——”

“这样就能找出到底是谁在记得我了？”这计划似乎很不令他信服，“你确定？”

“你动脑子想想！什么样的人最可能记住你？当然是跟你有着非同一般的联系，并且被你深深影响过的人，这样的人怎么可能不出现在那些名字里？就算不是绝对准确，至少也能帮你缩小范围……”说到这里，菲力又瘪着嘴白了他一眼，“我真为他们感到不值得。他们这样记得你，记得到足以让你没有消失的程度，而他们可能是谁，你自己竟然半点头绪都没有。”

“干什么，这又变成我的错了？我还怀疑是你们搞错了呢，说不定根本没人记得我，我早就该消失了，是你们的数据库出了bug或者什么的，才把我困在这儿，逼得我一通瞎忙活。”

“可是你有仔细想过吗？”菲力依然难以相信，“连一个都想不到，一个可能的都没有？”

朗姆洛把头盔顶在食指上，百无聊赖地旋转了起来，“倒也不是一个可能的都没有。”

“比如？”

“我考虑过糖糖，那丫头说不定记得我，因为我答应过她要给她买最新款的iPhone，还要带她去比利弗山庄找最好的诊所做隆臀手术——你知道，脱衣女郎俱乐部是世界上行业竞争最激烈的地方。”

菲力足足愣了十几秒，才出声问他：”那你买了……那你带她去了吗？”

“当然没有！”朗姆洛嘎嘎大笑了起来，“就是因为没有，所以我才猜她会记恨我，我要是真的如她所愿了，她才不会记得我呢！”

这才意识到他是在胡扯八道，菲力气不打一处来，从他手里夺走头盔，想砸又不敢砸，只能憋着一股气塞回他怀里，“记恨和记得不是一回事，你能不能认真点想！”

“我就是在认真想啊！”

“你说你没有妻子和孩子，那你以前也没结过婚吗？”

“那是脑子不正常的人才爱干的事。”

“那女朋友总有过吧？”

“当然，有过不少呢，不过都只‘交往’过一两个晚上，她们要真的还记得点什么，大概也只有我的——”

“停停停！”菲力猜到了他想讲的那个词是什么，“别说出来，别说！你真恶心，早知道就不提这个……算了，不问你了。”

他打开日志查询页，决定先查一查自己的试试。当初轮岗时，他只被允许上机熟悉了一下基本操作，并没有真的查过什么资料，他也很好奇自己活着时到底收到了多少祝福和诅咒，他想查查自己的福咒比。输入名字和死亡日期，点击“查询”，显示正在查询中的进度条出现在屏幕中央，他坐直脊椎骨，又低头玩起了手指，朗姆洛察觉到了什么，很不体贴地大声问：”怎么，你又紧张什么？”

“我之前听说，在所有二十岁出头就死掉的亡灵里，福咒比的平均水平是17左右……”

“你怕你没到这个数？”

菲力先摇摇头，又点头，又摇了摇头，“我应该有信心超过这个数的，但还是忍不住有点紧张。”

“这个什么福咒比的，它有什么用处，什么影响之类的吗？高了有奖金？”

“没有奖金。”

“低了要罚款？”

“没有罚款。”

“那你紧张个屁啊，小子？”朗姆洛忍不住在他脑袋上推了一把，“不就是个数字吗，还能把你吃了？”

“它不是一个简单的数字——你得到的祝福越多，代表你在那个世界得到的爱，你带给别人的爱就越多；你得到的诅咒越少，代表你在那个世界造成的伤害越少，这个比值虽然不能代表一切，但也足够说明问题了！当然了，你这种人是不会在乎的，如果你在乎这个，在乎你受到的祝福和诅咒，你就不会去杀……怎么了？”

“出来了。”朗姆洛再次冲着电脑扬了扬下巴，“你的宝贝数字。”

菲力转过头，看向屏幕。

“152.64，哇噢，这数字看起来似乎比17大一点，你说是不是？”

“是……”菲力还沉浸在莫大的惊喜中，根本没反应过来他在问些什么。数字下面还有一行小字，“高于99.21%的相同死龄者（17.92）”，他盯着那行字看，好半天才露出一个羞怯的笑容。

“我简直要怀疑你是故意的了，臭小子。”

“什么？”菲力转过头来，“故意什么？”

“故意先在我前面查了自己的。你知道我的肯定很低，现在跟你一比，就要显得更低了。”

“我没有这么想。”

朗姆洛嗤笑了一声，“你当然没有，你那小脑瓜还想不出这么绝妙的羞辱人的法子来。我逗你玩呢。”

“好吧，就算我是故意的，也是你自己活该。你当初要是少杀几个人，那数字肯定就要比现在高多了。”

“少废话，快帮我查，看看我有没有打破最低记录。”

菲力把他的名字和死亡日期输了进去，点击开始查询。进度条这次走得稍慢了些，毕竟朗姆洛比他多活了将近三十年，祝福和诅咒的数据量肯定也大了一两倍，在等待读条的时间里，朗姆洛忽然变得出奇沉默，他的脚趾停止了习惯性地叩击地板，两只手也没再小动作不断，他就只是坐在那儿发呆，戴着头盔发呆，菲力只能看到他的眼珠，看不到他的嘴，即使你看不到一个人的嘴角是在往下撇还是往上翘，也能轻而易举地从他的眼睛里读出喜悦或悲伤，而菲力没有读出喜悦，也没有读出悲伤，他不知道那团淤积在黄褐色眼珠里的究竟是什么物质，他不熟悉，他开始思考朗姆洛之前所说的那句话，关于他俩之间真正的区别的那句话，他想弄明白到底是什么朗姆洛体会过，而他永远都不可能体会得到的，他还是不相信世界上真的存在这种东西。进度条就快走到头了，朗姆洛依然没动弹，既没转开头，也没贴近屏幕去看，“0.064”，显示出来的结果是0.064，菲力看到了，他也看到了，他们谁都没有做出反应，只是一起望着那个数字。

“‘低于99.87%的相同死龄者’，哈。”朗姆洛首先打破了沉默，“这说法让我想起了那种电脑桌面助手，‘你的开机速度低于全国98%的个人电脑使用者’，好像我多在乎似的。”

“你也不算是最低的，有0.13%的人比你还低呢。”

菲力不知道自己为什么要这么说，听起来像是在安慰朗姆洛，他才不想安慰朗姆洛，他应该嘲笑朗姆洛才对。不过这家伙显然也不需要什么安慰，他看上去既不羞愧也不伤心，连脏话都没骂，这让菲力感到轻松了些，他握住鼠标往下滑，找到“按年份显示”的选项，把朗姆洛从小到大收到的祝福和诅咒按顺序分页加载了出来。

“咦？”

“怎么了？”

“呃，你……”菲力支吾着摇头，“不，没什么……”

朗姆洛看他那样子就知道有鬼，“到底怎么了？”

“真的没什么，只是，只是我没、没找到那个什么……”

“没找到什么？”

“出生祝福。”菲力的回答轻得像蚊子哼，“按时间顺序的话，第一个都应该是出生祝福，但你……”

“我没有这个？”

“可能只是记录不全——”

朗姆洛笑了一下。很奇怪，菲力从来没见过任何一个人像他这样，能用笑来表达各种配不上笑容的情绪，像是讥讽，奚落，嘲弄，失望……他的笑急促又简短，很少牵连眼睛，仿佛仅凭嘴角的勾动就足以表达内心所有感情，无须动用其它部位了。

“我一直以为我妈是直到她磕药了之后才开始讨厌我的，我还以为她挺喜欢我小时候的。”

“你、你别放在心上，这个祝福没考虑到很多特殊情况，也许她当时痛得没劲了，或者打了止疼药昏睡过去了——”

“我没放在心上，我只是有点意外。怎么，你以为我伤了心了？”

菲力知道他就是伤了心了。

“别用那种眼神看我，弄得好像我有多惨似的——你起来，我自己看。”

他把菲力拉开，自己坐到了电脑屏幕前来。记录是按年份分页的，一共分了51页，第一页是空的，什么都没有，他逐页往后点，十几页之后记录才开始增多，基本上都是诅咒。

“我的老天，这记得也太他妈详细了一点，有病吧？”他不满地瞎嚷嚷，“照这个标准，我肯定有很多祝福被漏记了，我念小学时还扶过老太太过马路呢，或者是老头，记不清了，但肯定有过，这他妈的不值得被祝福吗，我的祝福呢？？”

他捉着鼠标在桌上使劲拍，拍得咣咣响，看他这副泄愤的架势可能要把桌子给拍散架，菲力扑过来制止他，他不肯放，俩人一阵叮呤咣当的抢夺，直到门外突然响起了渐近的脚步声，才很有默契地瞬间停下。

“可能是来巡楼的保安。”菲力悄悄说，“我们不能继续待在这里了，要是被发现我私自动用电脑——”

“可我还没查完呢？”

菲力眼珠一转，把注意力放回屏幕。页面上方有一个批量打印选项，他抓过鼠标一通猛点，背后传来什么机器开始启动的噪音，谢天谢地是打印机，他刚要转身，朗姆洛一把摁住他，“五十几页也不知道要打多久，我去拿，你先赶紧把电脑关上，记得注销你的帐号，别直接退出来，不然会留下痕迹——”

“我知道，我知道了，”菲力连连点头，“先注销……”

他慌忙关闭页面，又不由自主地转头望向打印机，望向朗姆洛的背影。他生出一种错觉，好像这家伙并没有想象中那么邪恶，不然为什么要提醒他注销登录，包括之前在楼下，提醒他锁门？脚步声又靠近了，菲力赶紧关掉屏幕电源，离开座位跑到朗姆洛身边，打印机还在不慌不忙地一张张往外吐纸，每吐出一张，朗姆洛就“啪”地拽走一张，到第三十几张时打印机没纸了，亮起红灯哔哔直响，菲力蹦起来捂住它，朗姆洛四处找纸，在翻遍了整间办公室的所有抽屉之后，终于找到了一袋还没拆封的打印纸，他隔空扔给菲力，菲力跳起接住，满头大汗地撕开包装往机器里放，打印机终于重新启动，重新开始往外吐纸。

“你先出去，快！”朗姆洛跑回到他身边，把他往另一边拽，“快出去！”

“可是——”

“我被人撞见无所谓，你要是也被发现在这瞎鼓捣，你那档案处的破工作可就不保了。”

“那、那我去帮你把保安引开，你打印完就出来！”

“快走吧你！”

朗姆洛一脚蹬在他的髋骨后头，把他蹬出了几米远，他跌撞着跑到门口，偷偷往外瞄，趁保安没注意的工夫溜进走廊。他装作没事人似的走了一段距离，然后折回来，从后面叫住保安：“先生，呃，我……能麻烦您告诉我档案处怎么走吗？”

“档案处？”对方疑惑地用指头捏住下巴，“档案处，让我想想……”

菲力看向他背后的祝福与诅咒办公室，打印机的噪音已经停了，果然没过一会儿，朗姆洛的身影就出现在了门口，菲力给他使了个眼色，又看回保安的脸，“是在这附近吗，还是在南塔？”

“奇怪，我还真没印象了……你确定现在还有这部门吗？”

“我也不太确定来着……”

菲力嘴上应付，两颗眼珠直跟着那个蹑手蹑脚的身影转向了走廊的另一头。朗姆洛对着他晃了晃手里厚厚一沓纸，比了个"OK"的手势，他立刻抬起头来，眉开眼笑地对保安说：“谢谢你，我还是自己去找吧！”

“等等，我想起来了，好像是在——”

“好的，我知道了！”他一边跑，一边头也不回地大声说，“谢谢你！”

和朗姆洛在走廊拐角处成功汇合后，菲力对着他伸出手，朗姆洛起初没明白他要干什么，等反应过来，立刻摆出嫌弃的嘴脸：“我可不玩高空击掌那一套。”

“为什么不？高空击掌能够传递好运气。”

“你的歪理真多。”

“这不是歪理，是传统！”

菲力执意要击，坚决不收回手，朗姆洛装作听不见，坚决不搭茬，俩人就这么一路僵持着回到了档案处，菲力终于垂丧着脑袋放下手，伸进裤兜里掏钥匙。

“连击个掌都不乐意……”他一边开门一边嘟囔，“难怪你的福咒比那么低……”

“好好好，我击，我击行了吧？真怕了你了。”

朗姆洛拽过他的另一只手，敷衍了事地对着它拍了一下，菲力露出一个得逞的笑容，转身用屁股顶开房门，“你该不会是从来没跟人击掌吧？”

“当然不是了。”

“那干嘛这么抵触？”

“听着，我就是不喜欢，不行吗？”

菲力撇撇嘴，露出一副“随你怎么说”的表情。

“我不喜欢碰别人的手心。”朗姆洛继续嘟囔，“我也不喜欢别人碰我的。”

“你是一具骷髅，你已经没‘手心’了！”

朗姆洛哼了一声，大跨步走到桌子前，菲力还指望他对自己刚才那句从他嘴里学到的吐槽发表点什么看法，但他抓着手里的纸坐下来，一点反应也没有。他看起来像是莫名有点恼火，也不知道是因为什么，好在菲力没打算追问，他坐到桌子后面，从朗姆洛手里分走一半打印纸，又从抽屉里抽出两支笔，自己一支，对面的人一只，“我们一起来，这样比较快。先把每条祝福或诅咒里出现的人的名字圈出来，全部圈完以后，我们再一起比对，记得要特别留意那些出现频率比较高的，最好做些记号……”

朗姆洛没动静，既不同意也不反对，他似乎还沉浸在自己那股莫名的恼火里，根本没注意听菲力叮嘱他的话，直到菲力把笔戳进他手里，他才回过神来，“什么？噢，画圈，知道了。”

“你在神游什么啊？”

朗姆洛低着头拔开笔帽，“我没神游。”

菲力耸耸肩，把视线放回到手里的纸上。他粗略地翻了十几张，根据年份来看应该是朗姆洛后半生的记录，那么朗姆洛拿到的就是自己前半生的了，他正准备拔笔帽，桌对面的人突然又开了口：“我有这么一个，一个……”

菲力抬起头，等他把话说下去。他顿住了很久，似乎苦于找不到合适的词，就那么自己把自己噎着，不上不下、不左不右的，“他算是……”

“朋友？”菲力直截了当地提议道。

“不是——”

“兄弟？”

“什么？更不是了——”

“同学？邻居？”菲力越问越好奇，“等等，他是你活着时认识的人，还是你死了以后才遇到的，像我这样？”

“不是，我们活着时认识的。”

菲力点点头，“然后呢？”

“我刚才说我不喜欢碰别人的手心。”

“对？”

“然后，他……他有一只手是假的，一种特殊的金属。当时我还很年轻，比你现在还要年轻，我负责盯着他，因为他有时候很危险，当他醒着的时候，必须有人24小时盯着他，我是其中一个，然后那天，那天的上午，我去到他的房间，比排班表规定的早了一点，他刚醒，平躺在床上，我过去帮他解开束带，这其实不符合规定，规定的要求是先检查他的呼吸、心率和瞳孔，确定没有异常，再帮他把束带解开。总之，我先帮他解开了，他坐起来，他望着我——我不觉得他认得出我，至少那时候他还认不出——他望着我，突然对我伸开手，金属的那只手，我问，怎么了？他不说话，他只是伸着手，像是当你想要跟什么人击掌的时候，才会做的动作。”

他刚说到一半时，菲力就张开嘴想插话了，但没插上，嘴巴就那么一直张着，现在朗姆洛终于停了下来，他又把嘴巴闭上了，对于这段没头没脑的话他有很多问题，太多了，刚才没抓住机会问，现在干脆彻底不知从何问起了。

“我走过去，但没把手给他。我问他，你怎么了？他看着我。他看看我，又看看自己的手，我其实没指望他讲话，他很少讲话，像哑巴一样，我问，你病了？或者哪里出故障了？要不要我找工程师过来给你看看？他使劲摇头，摇了半天，把手放了下去。”

他抬起左手，展开自己那五根脏兮兮的指骨，松开又握紧、握紧又松开，像是在模仿什么人的动作，“我走过去，让他把手重新伸出来给我看。他伸出来给我看了。我看着他那只手，没看出任何问题，他的整个左胳膊都是那种金属做的，很贵，有专业的人负责保养，不会轻易出问题。他看着我，对我说，‘我感觉不到’。我一开始以为我听错了，因为那是他第一次主动开口对我讲话，我问他你说什么？他说，我感觉不到。后来我才知道他是想说，他的那只手没有触觉了，之前曾经有过，但那天前他们给他做了一次改装，把触觉神经去掉了。”

“触觉神经？”菲力听得入神，自动忽略掉了所有那些缺少解释的部分，“像是那种，人工的神经，不是我们自己长出来的？”

朗姆洛点点头，“我以为他只是又出问题了。他经常出问题。我告诉他，没关系，会重新感觉得到的，说不定你睡一觉就好了。他没说话。他又抬起手，对着我伸过来，他不知道他想要做什么。我给了他一把枪，他握住枪，在手里拿了一会儿，放回到床上，又对着我伸出手，我有点纳了闷了，我问你到底想要什么？他也说不上来他想要什么。他抬起另一只手，右边的手——”

“他的右手是假的吗？”

“不，右手是真的，是他自己的手。他用左手在右手手心上碰了一下——”

“他是想要碰有感觉的东西！”菲力这回终于插上了话，而且插得很有把握，“他那只手没有触觉了，他想碰碰什么别的有触觉的东西！”

“什么？”

“你到现在还没反应过来？他对你伸出手，是想碰你的手，因为你的手不是假的，你的手有触觉，但你没让他碰，所以他就换成了自己的另一只手！”

有那么十几秒钟的时间，桌对面的人都没有说话。菲力这下憋不住了，问题像倒豆子那样一股脑蹦了出来，“他到底是谁？他为什么有金属做的假手？那是在什么监狱里吗，你是个狱警？”

那家伙好像以为自己戴着个大头盔，就能随时随地心安理得地当别人不存在似的，菲力真恨不得把那头盔连同他的脑袋一起揪下来，摆到桌子中央，好让他一一解答疑问，但没办法，菲力打不过他，只能采用分贝攻势，冲着他耳边一阵叽里呱啦：“或者是秘密研究室？什么军工厂？他叫什么名字，他现在在哪？你到底是在那儿做什么的？”

“你这蠢小子，果然当真了。”

“什——什么？”

“我就是逗你玩玩，看你到什么时候才能听出来，哈哈哈哈！”

“可是你，你……”菲力还沉浸在巨大的疑惑里，甚至没顾得上震惊或者生气，“我不觉得那是……”

他望着朗姆洛，朗姆洛站起身来，抓着手里那叠纸伸了个大懒腰，伸完懒腰又来回走了几下，动来动去的，就是不让桌对面的年轻人看清楚自己头盔下露出的眼睛。

“我不觉得你是在逗我玩，我觉得你说的是真的。”

“哇噢，这么信任我？”

“你不想说下去了，所以才故意骗我说那是你编的。”菲力虽然没有站起来，视线比他矮了一大截，但语气很是坚定，几乎有点不像他了，“你可以坦白说你不想继续聊下去了，我不会追着你问的，没必要骗人。”

“听着，小子，你大概是在这个没前途的破地方闷得太久了，也没什么人相处，所以逮到一个我就有点兴奋过头，听什么都觉得有意思、都想要相信，可以理解，别不好意思，我不会笑话你的。”

“这话应该我来说：别不好意思，我不会笑话你的。”

朗姆洛终于停下了来回走动的步伐，转过脸看菲力。他可能是想露出一个具有威胁性的恐怖眼神，好让菲力闭嘴，但他的眼神充其量只能算得上凶恶，远远够不上恐怖，菲力已经习惯了他这种虚张声势的凶恶，连礼节性的哆嗦都没打一个，他重新握起笔，开始在纸上画圈，“快干正事吧，别耽误我的时间了。今天晚上有焰火表演，我要早点下班去……”

他望着被自己圈出来的那几个名字——那不是名字，是几个雷同的错误码，它们出现在句子里本应是名字的位置，由大写的单词“ERROR”和一组十位数的字符串构成，而那些句子的内容也几乎相同——

诅咒104 ：1990年05月10日有意致使[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]重回高危环境

诅咒117： 1992年02月02日 有意致使[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]重回高危环境

诅咒119： 1992年07月29日 有意致使[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]重回高危环境

诅咒126： 1992年10月04日有意致使[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]重回高危环境

诅咒135： 1994年01月12日 有意致使[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]重回高危环境

诅咒136： 1994年05月26日有意致使[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]重回高危环境

他往后翻了十几页，这样的诅咒继续反复出现，中间偶尔被一些其它诅咒打断，甚至还难得地出现了两条祝福，他定睛一看，这两条祝福的人物信息居然还是那个错误码，而祝福的内容依然是相同的：

祝福4：1999年02月20日 冒险阻止[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]遭遇致命攻击

祝福5：2002年06月01日 冒险阻止[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]遭遇致命攻击

可这不是矛盾的吗？如果你“有意致使”某人“重回高危环境”，基本上代表着你将这个人推向了致命危机；如果你“冒险阻止”某人“遭遇致命攻击”，那就等同于帮助这个人逃离了高危环境。菲力的脑袋彻底乱了，他放下笔，把剩下的十几页快速翻完了一遍，找到错误码最后一次出现的地方，那是一条祝福，也是全部九条祝福里的最后一条：

祝福9：2014年11月 被[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]希望存活

菲力看过朗姆洛的生前档案，他隐约记得朗姆洛的死亡日期是2016年，2014年他经历了一场什么严重事故，造成了全身大面积烧……等等，死亡日期，生前档案，档案……对了，档案，档案！菲力扔掉了手里的笔，从椅子上站起来，他知道那个错误码里的字符串是什么意思了，那是——

“这是打印的问题还是日志出错了？”朗姆洛忽然抬起头，皱着眉头把一张纸贴到菲力面前，“这一串乱码是什么东西，前面都没有，到这最后一张突然冒出来了，还是一条祝福呢，老子总共没有几条祝福，别告诉我是弄错了——”

“这不是乱码，这个有含义，你看这个"ERROR"后面的字符串，它是个编码，每个亡灵都有一条这样的编码——”

“像社保卡号那种？”

“没错，没错，就像社保卡号！”菲力跑到档案柜前，神神叨叨地四处翻找起来，“从来没有人告诉过我，但我在办事手册上读到过，这是很多年前的系统设计了，每个亡灵在死亡时都会获得一个编码，作为查档凭证，当时的编码都是人工手写在档案上的，后来数据记录逐渐电子化、智能化了，大家来报自己的名字和死亡时间就能方便准确地查到，我怀疑距离上次有亡灵来根据编码查档还是半个世纪以前……过来搭把手，朗姆洛，我要去最上面的那层找！”

朗姆洛走到他身边才反应过来，“搭把手”的意思不是搭把手，而是充当人梯，把菲力驼起来。菲力手长脚长的，跨坐到朗姆洛肩上的动作很是笨拙，好在朗姆洛这回没有骂骂咧咧地凶他，还稳稳地托住了他，他颤巍地伸过手去打开柜门，按编码顺序找到了19pt打头的那一册，抠出来迅速翻开，1a，1b，1c，1c1，1c2，1c3，1c4……

“找到啦！”菲力激动地大叫，“19pt1c54e2，果然就是档案编……”

叫声戛然而止，朗姆洛费劲扒拉地撇过头往上看，“怎么了？”

“这不对……”

“什么不对？”

“这肯定弄错了，这不对……”

“你先下来，小子——”

“这不可能的，也许这不是档案编码，也许——”

“你先给我下来，不然我就把你摔地上了！”朗姆洛摇摇晃晃地大吼，“我要扛不住了！”

话音刚落，菲力就失魂落魄地从他的肩膀上跳了下来，也没事先打声招呼，弄得他差点脸朝下栽了个狗啃屎，头盔也滚掉到地上了。他勉强站稳身子，抬手就往那小子的后脑勺上推，“你想摔死我啊？”

“你认识他吗，你认识詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯吗？”菲力一把将档案纸推到了他的眼前，“你不认识这个人吧？”

没听见朗姆洛回答，菲力就擅自默认答案为“不”了，“我就知道不可能是，不可能是一个1944年就死了的人。肯定是bug，是日志记录出错了，他在你得到那些诅咒和祝福之前就去世了，所以显示的是错误码，而不是他的姓名，这样就说得通了，是个bug，我想我应该发一封邮件通知——”

档案纸一下子从他手中被扯走，菲力瞪大了眼睛，那张纸已经很旧了，很容易就会被扯烂，但朗姆洛落在纸上的眼神让他这个档案处办事员一时不敢说些什么警告的话，他把脸凑过去，和那家伙一起看了起来。死亡年份是1944年，死因写着“高空坠亡”，没有生前照片，也没有颅骨的x光片，档案纸有点发抖，菲力顺着纸张的边缘看过去，才察觉到是朗姆洛的手指在抖。

“你认识他？”

过了好半天，朗姆洛才转过脸问：“这个‘未报到’是什么意思？”

“哦，所有亡灵在初次来到这里的那天，都要去登记处报到一下，我想这个应该就是指他没有去报到。”

朗姆洛没再说什么。他走回到桌子前，拿起那张记录着他人生中第一条祝福的打印纸，那是1984年，他刚二十岁，祝福里说他“为[ERROR-19pt1c54e2]带来一线希望”，“一线希望”，这修辞可真含糊，含糊得让人心存侥幸，一线希望是什么意思，逃离那个地方？

“你还会在这里工作很长很长时间，对吧菲力。”

“呃……”菲力发现自己又跟不上这家伙的节奏了，“我希望是的，但我也不确定，毕竟我还在实习期……”

“你会得到这份工作的，你是个称职的档案管理员，菲力，正因为这个，你得答应我一件事情。”

“什么事？”

“等到那个时候，”朗姆洛低着头，盯着手里的纸看，“等他来到亡灵城的时候，他会来这里查他生前的档案。”

“什么？可是……可是他早就已经死了，1944年就死——”

“等他来这里查档案的时候，你要耐心点，好好帮他查——”

“等等等等，你是说你认识他吗？”菲力觉得自己的脑袋瓜已经不够用了，“可是就算他真的……等等，如果……可是他……”

“答应我就得了，菲力！”

“我答应你！”菲力一个劲儿地点头，“我没说不答应你，但我得先弄清楚……好吧，就算我信你的，我信你他还活着，你怎么确定他来到亡灵城后，就会来档案处呢？不瞒你说，这里一年到头也没几个亡灵上门，大家真的很少来，这些生前档案一年到头都只是摆在柜子里落灰——”

“我确定，菲力，我就是确定。他不记得很多事情，包括他自己活着时的事情，他肯定会找到这里，说不定一呆就是一整天，他脑袋有时候不大好用，我不是说他笨，我是说他的脑袋有时候会出些小故障，让他没办法正常地思考，所以答应我你会好好帮他，就像你今天帮助我一样，听到了吗？他会需要你的帮助的。”

菲力似懂非懂地点点头，想说什么又没说。窗外忽然响起了震耳欲聋的爆裂声，屋子里瞬间被照亮了一两秒，菲力跑到窗户边往外望，是焰火表演，焰火表演已经开始了。

“抱歉没让你早点下班。”朗姆洛的声音从背后传来，“不过我真不明白这玩意儿有什么好看的，不就是带花样、能闪光的爆炸吗？”

菲力特意回头翻了个白眼，等转过来时，又忍不住笑了。他打开窗户，看到楼下广场上的人群正在迅速的聚集，一排金色的焰火直窜上天，把半边天际都照亮了。

“抱歉我没帮你找出那个记得你的人到底是谁。唉，要不是因为他们的后台有一堆bug，我的办法应该能奏效的，我会发邮件给IT部报bug，让他们尽快修复，你可以过阵子再来，到时候——”

“无所谓，我知道你尽力了，小子。再说了，那个记得我的人……无论他是谁，我想他应该也不会记得我太久。我要做的只是耐心点儿，说不定哪天多喝一杯的功夫，还没感觉到呢，‘像爆炸那样，‘砰’！的一下，我就消失了，哈。”

这家伙的嗓音听起来，和之前的有点不一样，但具体是哪里不一样，菲力也说不上来。他冒出个奇怪的念头，觉得朗姆洛已经知道那个人到底是谁了，但这更说不通了——白天刚闯进来时这家伙还气势汹汹，一副要把那个记得他的人给千刀万剐的架势呢，为什么现在变得平静又镇定，既不喊打也不喊杀了？

“如果你一直消失不掉，觉得太无聊了，也可以再来我这儿打发打发时间……”菲力抬起头望着又一轮腾空的焰火，试图不让自己的邀请听起来过于真诚，“我可不是想跟你做朋友，只是因为，因为就让你那么直接消失掉，也太便宜你了，你干了那么多坏事，受到那么多诅咒，总该付出点什么代价吧？我喜欢写小说，也创作过几首歌，还画了几本连环画，以前我的朋友们都说我是世界上最糟糕的小说家、作曲者和画家，读我的作品、听我的歌、看我的画全是惨无人道的酷刑，既然你是个杀人犯，我又有酷刑，那么为何不……”

菲力突然觉得有点不对劲。他转过身来，目光落到空了的椅子上，“朗姆洛？”

屋子里静悄悄的，除了他自己以外，一个人都没有了。

“朗姆洛？”

他睁大眼睛，面朝着办公室的门，站在原地愣了老半天，才往前迈出一步。刚要往门口走，他又停下来，转身弯腰瞅了一眼桌子下面——好像那家伙真的会藏进去似的——他直起腰来，走到门口，往走廊左边望望，又往右边望望，“朗姆洛？”

没有任何回应。菲力一手扶着门框，怅然若失地叹了口气，等他转过身时，窗外的夜空中又升起了新一轮密集的焰火，也许朗姆洛已经加入了广场上的人群，在绚烂的夜空下狂欢，又或许他溜进了某家小酒馆，给自己点了一杯龙舌兰。和白天相比起来，屋子里还是原样，除了那把通常都放在角落的椅子现在挪了位置，没有什么别的迹象能表明有除了菲力之外的人来过，他走回到桌后坐下，伸手拿起耳机，那张发黄的档案纸还放在桌上，他把它拿起来，“詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯”，他呢喃着读出那个姓名，以及后面紧跟着的“1944年”和“高空坠亡”，今天的经历回想起来像一场不着边际的梦，只有档案的存在提醒菲力这不是梦，是真实发生过的。

“你到底有没有来过亡灵城呢，巴恩斯先生？”

也许他来过，只是没有被登记上罢了，谁能去苛求一个世纪之前的亡灵城登记处的工作质量呢？那时他们还没有电脑。菲力戴上耳机，起身走到档案柜前，耳机里还在循环播放那首民谣，他一边把巴恩斯先生的档案放回原处，一边情不自禁地哼唱出声来——

“古怪的一天

古怪的一天

亡灵城档案处的

古怪的一天……“*

 

全文完

 

—————————————————————————————

*1：Strange Day - Kingston Trio  
*2：这里菲力的用词是"murderer"，准确的翻译应该是“谋杀者”，但中文口语里很少这么说，所以换成了“杀人犯”  
*3：这句歌词的原文是"Strange Day, Strange Day, Strange Day in Hogsville, U.S.A"，菲力顺嘴把它改成了"Strange Day, Strange Day, Strange Day in the Archive, City of the Dead"


End file.
